Adjusting lights, including changing light bulbs that are positioned in elevated or other hard to access locations can be time consuming, dangerous, and costly. In order to adjust a light bulb in elevated locations, a lift (i.e. a cherry picker) is required. If multiple lighting apparatuses and light bulbs are provided in an area and only a single bulb goes out, it is not cost-efficient to obtain a lift to change the light bulbs or otherwise adjust the lighting apparatuses and/or light bulbs until additional light bulbs and/or lighting apparatuses need adjustment.